1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a latch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as foldable laptop computers, are in widespread use. Keyboards are provided to receive user inputs. Recently, however, many laptop computers include touch sensitive displays. However, in a foldable device, the display must be unfolded first to access the touch/contact display. This is an inconvenience. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.